


Je veux ton coeur

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je te désire, tout entier. Ton corps m'attire, plus que tout, mais ton cœur encore plus. Et un jour, je l'aurai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je veux ton coeur

\- Cas ?

\- Bonjour, Dean.

\- Cette année, que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Ton cœur.

\- Cas... nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Je peux tout t'offrir, mais pas ça. Que veux-tu d'autre ?

\- Rien. Je veux ton cœur, c'est tout.

\- … Très bien. Je ne te donnerai pas mon cœur, Castiel, pas tout de suite. Mais chaque année, pour ton anniversaire, je t'offrirai une partie de mon corps en cadeau. Elle sera à toi, pour toujours. Et un jour viendra où je te donnerais mon cœur. Ça te convient ?

\- Marché conclu. Aujourd'hui, je veux... ta main.

\- D'accord. Désormais, elle t'appartient.

Et ainsi, petit à petit, années après années, Dean céda son corps à Castiel. Jusqu'au jour où le moment tant attendu arriva :

\- Castiel... Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à te donner d'autre que mon cœur. Alors vas-y, prends-le. Il est à toi.

\- Merci, Dean. Pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie, je...

Il ne put continuer. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel releva la tête, un sourire dément aux lèvres et une étrange lueur dans le regard :

\- Délicieux...

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je suis fière de moi, et oui, je suis un monstre. Mais c'est pas grave. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :-)  
> Bisous tous pleins,  
> El


End file.
